


The Bad Parts

by theloveeyouleftbehind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fast car, Fluffy, M/M, Runaway, Song Based, dream - Freeform, drunken john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloveeyouleftbehind/pseuds/theloveeyouleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the Song 'Fast Car' by Tracy Chapman.</p><p>Dean and Cas had wanted to runaway from the town they never belonged in eversince they could talk, but you can never plan for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Parts

They had dreamed about leaving ever since they were kids. Days in the tree house were not like the average play time eight year olds had. Instead of sword fights with sticks there were plans of running away in John’s Impala. Instead of pictures with unicorns and dragons there were maps of streets and highways leading toward the city. Instead of giggles there were butterflies and the feeling of fear in the thought of what would happen if they never left this town and all their problems behind.   
Cas and Dean had known each other since they were infants. Cas knew all about Dean, like how his mother died when he was five, and how his father has never put down the bottle of scotch since. Dean knew that Cas was an outcast in his family, his compassion for the small things in life interfering with his parents views that bigger is better and when you get bored with things you leave them. They knew they had to leave ever since they could talk. The shared glances at dinner said more than any thousand words a picture could grant you.   
Then, they were seventeen and friendly hugs turned into kisses in the dark, and nothing was better than the feeling of their bodies intertwined together. Cas was working as a check out boy and Dean was working at his uncles repair shop and they saved every dime they made, knowing they did not have to go across country; they just had to make it into the city and they could be happy together.   
Cas liked to lay with Dean under the stars and imagine how it would feel as they crossed the state line and into the city, how it would feel to be finally free and out of the grasp of their parents. He would whisper into Dean’s ear the lay out of their first apartment and how it would smell like those cheap air fresheners from the dollar store. He laughed and giggled as Dean looked into his eyes and told jokes about how living in a dumpster probably wouldn’t have enough space for everything Cas wanted but he would try his hardest. They both knew they wouldn’t have much when they left. Enough to feed them until they got jobs, but they didn’t care all that much. They knew they’d be okay if they had each other.   
Dean had to quit school that year to take care of his father who now couldn’t even stand up straight without falling onto his knees and crying out for his mother who would never come. Cas knew this would make it harder when they left. Not having a high school diploma shut doors for Dean and they both silently agreed on that fact. But they took the bad news as it came and did the best they could. The fear of failing not slowing them down but making them work faster and harder as the thought of city lights swept through their minds.   
Then a year had flown by and they stood outside Dean’s house next to the impala. Dean intertwined his hands with Cas’ and stared into his eyes. Neither of them doubted their feelings for each other, or what they had planned on doing for so many years. As they got into the impala and back out of the driveway and down the road they had lived on for so long tears threatened to spill, but instead of going back Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and pulled him closer, moving forward.   
As they entered the city that night, they smiled at each other, the lights reflecting in their eyes. The feeling ending up behind exactly how they thought it would feel; beautiful, like they were in a movie. After a night spent with sweaty bodies and mumbled I love you’s between kisses in the impala they pulled into the homeless shelter and got two twin beds next to each other.   
Two years later Cas had gotten a job and it paid the bills. Dean had not. Their two kids, a boy and a girl they had adopted, constantly asked where their daddy was and Cas couldn’t tell them that daddy was drinking at the bar as he did every night. But as the children went to bed, and Cas cleaned up the mess left from dinner, Dean would come in and stand in the kitchen doorway. Unbelievably after several drinks, Cas could still see the real him. He was there, hiding in fear behind a drunken facade, but he was there.   
Cas would smile.  
Dean would stare back. He would apologize for being a drunken mess.   
Cas would nod and walk over to him and put Dean’s arm around himself and remember what it felt like as they drove off from their hometown and didn’t look back. He would smile up at Dean and nod his head in understanding.   
“I miss it too” He would whisper as he carried Dean to their bedroom where they would fall asleep and find themselves entangled together in the morning like they did when they were teenagers.   
So yes, there were bumps and unexpected turns they had never planned for, but they still knew they could get through anything with each other. And that’s what they spent their lives doing; getting through the bad parts.


End file.
